Aún sigues en mí
by EJ Swan Cullen
Summary: 1941, Edward un soldado de las fuerzas aéreas, Bella una enfermera con un gran corazón. Ambos se enamoran perdidamente el uno del otro, pero ¿podrán escapar de Jacob quien desea con todas sus fuerzas a Bella, y desea tenerla al costo que sea?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! Bueno, pues aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia, es completamente mía, salida de mi rara imaginación. Espero que les guste, me encantaría saber que opinan de ella así que por favor no olviden dejarme un review ;D**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella POV**

Todos dicen que esta muerto… pero mi corazón me dice que sigue con vida, ¿como lo conocí? En el invierno de 1941, para ser exactos diciembre 02. Era piloto de las fuerzas aéreas de los Estados Unidos; cada vez que lo veía mi corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que salía de mi pecho, y ¿como olvidarlo? si cada vez que camino por el verde césped del parque recuerdo cuando juntos caminábamos aquellas tardes conversando y tomando un helado sintiendo que lo demás no importaba, solo existíamos él y yo; esos pequeños recuerdos hacen mi tristeza y el vacio de mi corazón aún más grande.

Como dije el era piloto de las fuerzas aéreas de los Estados Unidos; uno muy bueno, excelente se podría decir, yo era enfermera y me ocupaba de los soldados que habían caído gravemente heridos en esta guerra tan fría y violenta. Recuerdo su temor a las agujas, era tan divertido ver su expresión, parecía un niño. La primera vez que nos vimos fue una tarde en el hospital, el iba a hacerse un examen médico, puesto que el ejercito lo ordenaba cada cierto tiempo, fue ahí cuando vi sus hermosos ojos verdes…

― ¿Señorita? —estaba hipnotizada con su mirada que no me di cuenta de que me hablaba —Perdón —conteste sonrojada― ¿Que se le ofrece?―Vengo por el examen medico militar― ¿Es usted militar?―pregunte, pero que tonta si pregunto por el es porque obviamente es un soldado, me sonrío con una sonrisa torcida hermosa―Si, ¿sabe a donde tengo que dirigirme? ―pregunto―C... claro―respondí muy nerviosa.

Pero, ¿Qué me pasaba? parecía que nunca había hablado con un hombre ―Por aquí―le indique el consultorio y entramos―póngase esta bata, allá hay un vestidor―señale un pequeño cuartito― ¿usted me hará el examen?―preguntó―Si, no es nada fuera de lo normal solo le hare algunas preguntas tomare su peso y su medida ah y una prueba de sangre― ¿una prueba de sangre?―pregunto un tanto nervioso―Si, ¿por qué?―No es solo que no me agradan las agujas―contesto.

―Piloto de las fuerzas aéreas y ¿le teme a una aguja?―pregunte divertida―Si, a decir verdad de niño mi madre me vacunaba con mucha frecuencia, creía que así estaría siempre sano; desde entonces les tengo un cierto temor―contesto pensativo―Tranquilo no dolerá nada confíe en mi―Esta bien―Lo sentí un poco tenso.

―Relájese si no dolerá mas―sentí su cuerpo mas relajado y lo inyecte, tenia los ojos cerrados esperando el piquete no sabia dado cuenta de que ya había acabado―listo―le sonreí.

―Terminamos― ¿Ya? Enserio pensé que dolería más ―Solo eran los nervios―conteste― ¿Cuál es su nombre?―pregunto de repente ―Srta. Swan―No me refiero a ese si no a su nombre de pila―Oh―Comprendí―Isabella―conteste―Pero prefiero que me llamen Bella― sonrió

―Señorita Bella ¿me daría el placer de tomar un café con usted?―preguntó―no puedo salir hasta que termine mi turno lo siento.

―La podría esperar ¿a que hora sale?A las seis―señale―pues entonces la espero a las seis ¿Qué le parece?―Perfecto―Entonces hasta las seis señorita Bella―dijo despidiéndose.

―Hasta las seis señor…―y me di cuenta de algo, no sabia su nombre, voltee para verlo pero ya no estaba, tendría que esperar para saber su nombre me dije mientras volvía al trabajo.

.

.

.

Eran las seis de la tarde y me disponía a irme cuando llego el hombre del cual no sabia ni su nombre, pero aún así tenia una cita con él; reí ante mi pensamiento.

―Espero que no se este burlando de mí―dijo una hermosa voz aterciopelada.

―No por supuesto que no―dije avergonzada―Tranquila―dijo riendo―era una broma, entonces ambos reímos―vamos le prometí que tomaríamos una rica taza de café―Me guió a su auto, me subí y nos pusimos en marcha.

―Disculpe pero, usted sabe mi nombre y yo no se el suyo así que ¿Cuál es su nombre?―buena pregunta―dijo riendo―mi nombre es Edward Cullen―oh tiene muy bonito nombre Señor Cullen―respondí―Usted también señorita Swan―le dedique una sonrisa, al llegar a la cafetería tomamos asiento y una chica nos atendió.

―Buenas tardes ¿Qué les sirvo?―pregunto dedicándonos una sonrisa, mas a el Señor Cullen que a mi a decir verdad―¿Qué quiere tomar usted señorita―me preguntó el señor Cullen―un café estaría bien―sonrío―entonces yo también tomaré uno.

―Esta bien, en un momento se los traigo―dijo la chica sonriéndole al señor Cullen―y bien, platíqueme mas de usted señorita Swan―pues ¿que quiere saber?―pregunte un tanto nerviosa― ¿Por qué decidió ser enfermera?―Pues porque siempre me gusto ayudar a las personas y es algo de lo que lo que nunca me cansaré―Es usted una persona muy generosa señorita―eso me hizo sonrojar.

―Y usted ¿Por qué decidió ser piloto?―Pues…me encantan las avionetas desde chico, mi mejor amigo y yo siempre soñamos ser pilotos―su tuno de voz se escucha tan feliz, que me hizo sonreir.

―Ojala pueda alguna vez enseñarme una avioneta―no pude evitar escucharme muy emocionada―Claro con mucho gusto―dijo dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa que me hacia derretir, y así nos pasamos platicando hasta que se hizo de noche.

―Oh no, es muy tarde mi amiga se infartara si no me ve llegar―dije algo preocupada―no se preocupe señorita la llevare enseguida a su hogar―Gracias es usted muy amable pero déjeme de llamar señorita dígame Bella―el sonrío―entonces déjeme de llamar señor Cullen y dígame Edward―E ...esta bien Edward―dije algo avergonzada―No hay problema Bella―hizo énfasis en mi nombre que se escuchaba tan bien en sus labios.

― ¿Ves? no hay ningún problema―No―respondí ya habíamos llegado a mi casa―Muchas gracias Edward por la hermosa tarde y el café―No hay ningún problema espero que no sea nuestra ultima cita―Eso espero―conteste―Buenas noches y que descanses Bella―Igualmente Edward―baje del coche y le dije adiós con mi mano, entre a casa y mi amiga se abalanzo sobre mi.

―Isabella Swan ¡donde estabas!―tranquilízate Rose, tome un café con Edward Cullen―¡y quien ese!―preguntó mi amiga muy intrigada, así que le conté todo―¿¡y te invito a tomar un café!?―Si―conteste― ¿Es guapo?―Si, mucho―conteste divertida parecía mas un interrogatorio que una platica común.

―Tienes que presentármelo ¡tengo que conocerlo!―Si, si te lo presentare pero por ahora tengo que descansar así que buenas noches―Buenas noches―contesto mi amiga y me fui a dormir.

Toda la noche pensé en el, hasta soñé con él; todavía no me daba cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de el… y hasta ahora se cuanto lo ame… ahora que ya no esta conmigo.

Seguía dormida hasta que sentí que alguien me hablaba―Bella ¡levántate se nos hará tarde para llegar al hospital!―ya voy espérame tantito― ¡No, tienes que ducharte!―mi amiga era dulce y tierna pero cuando se trataba de ir al hospital se lo tomaba muy enserio. Al llegar comencé con mis labores; me encantaba poder ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaban, de pronto una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

―Bella―me hablaba mi amiga pasando sus manos por mis ojos―¿Q…ue pasa?―te preguntaba que si crees que es el indicado―¿Quién?―pregunte un poco confundida―Pues Edward Cullen―oh no lo se, apenas y lo conozco―pues yo creo que si es el indicado mi sexto sentido me lo dice―sonreí―Si, tu sexto sentido―reí y regresé a mi labor.

.

.

.

―Bella te buscan―dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa burlona― ¿Quién?―Edward Cullen―dijo pronunciando cada palabra―oh y comencé a tratar de alizar mi falda y peinar mi cabello― ¿Cómo me veo?―Terrible―contesto mi amiga, hice una cara de susto―no te creas te vez muy bien y ya sal si no se te va el galán―le sonreí y salí, allí estaba él, igual de guapo con su traje militar y su cabello cobrizo despeinado como siempre.

―Hola―me saludo con esa hermosa voz aterciopelada―Hola―conteste dedicándole una sonrisa―solo vine a preguntarte ¿alguna vez has subido a una avioneta?―de pronto le sonreí muy emocionada.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, por favor no olviden dejar un review me encanta saber que piensan de esta historia! hasta la próxima y besitos :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí el capitulo dos, espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Bella POV**

A veces las cosas que siempre te niegas a hacer o crees imposibles de realizar son las que haces, me di cuenta esa tarde cuando Edward Cullen me convenció de subir a aquella avioneta. Siempre le tuve miedo a las alturas pero con su compañía me sentía en mi sitio, totalmente protegida.

―Vamos sube, no te pasara nada, confía en mí―me dio su mano y la tome con confianza.

―Eso es, te encantará―subimos, Edward parecía tan confiado que no sentí ni una gota de nerviosismo en su voz, si no una gran paz; empezó a dar vuelo a la avioneta, y dentro de unos minutos nos hallábamos en el ancho cielo.

―Esto es genial, es impresionante.

― ¿Lo vez? Te lo dije, no hay algo más tranquilo que estar en lo alto del cielo y ver nada más que lo blanco y puro de las nubes ―dijo muy emocionado.

―Ahora entiendo porque le tienes tanto amor a tu profesión es muy hermoso.

El paseo duro unos minutos mas, Edward era muy profesional y sabía manejar a la perfección la avioneta.

― ¿Te divertiste?― preguntó, mientras me daba la mano para bajar.

―Si fue maravilloso, nunca pensé que se sintiera tan bien― un ruido nos tomo por sorpresa, al parecer alguien venía hacia nosotros.

―Vamos escóndete si nos ven estaré en serios problemas―Corrí y salí de allí, mientras caminaba sentí unas fuertes manos tomarme de la cintura me di cuenta que era Edward.

―Te invito un helado, ¿Qué dices?―un helado estaría genial―y una sonrisa salió de mis labios, unos momentos después estábamos en una banca comiendo helado y de repente reí.

―¿Qué pasa?―pregunto sonriendo

―Es que siempre pensé que los militares eran serios y algo enojones, y luego te veo a ti sonriendo y tomando un helado…

―Bueno, cuando estas en una misión es obvio que tienes que tener seriedad, pero no significa que somos así todo el tiempo, además apuesto que todos los soldados que haz visto han sido los que están heridos o al borde de la muerte.

―Si, es verdad, lo mismo decía mi hermano.

― ¿Hermano? No sabia que tenías uno, ahora que lo veo, no se mucho de ti―dijo mirándome interesado.

―Pues, técnicamente estoy sola; mis padres murieron y mi único hermano se enlisto en el ejército hace cuatro años, el era muy alegre pero hace mucho que no lo veo, y tu ¿tienes familia?

―Si, mis padres. Los voy a visitar cada vez que puedo y la mayoría de la veces estoy siempre ocupado, así que no los veo mucho―vi en su mirada tristeza

―Tal vez alguna vez me los presentes―me di cuenta de lo que dije y me puse roja de la vergüenza, el pareció notarlo

―No te avergüences. Y si, alguna vez te los presentare―me dedico una sonrisa.

― ¿Y como conociste a tu amiga?― ¿Rosalie?―asintió.

―Pues la conocí en el hospital hace mucho tiempo; al morir su padre y mi hermano irse al ejército, quedamos solas, así que, se nos ocurrió que entre en las dos podríamos pagar un departamento. Es muy buena amiga y siempre me ha apoyado―dije recordándola con cariño.

― Sabes ella me recordó a mi hermano, Emmett.

― ¿Hermano? Pensé que solo tenías a tus padres―dije algo confundida.

―Si así es, lo llamo así pero es mi mejor amigo, sus padres son amigos de los míos, y desde que tengo uso de razón somos como hermanos, solo que el ahora esta en una misión de la cual no tarda en regresar.

― ¿Él también esta en el ejército?

―Si, y es de los mejores―dijo muy orgulloso, eso me hizo sonreír.

―Bueno creo que tengo que regresar―dije, al ver que ya era un poco tarde.

―Te acompaño―su voz se escuchaba alegre.

―Eres muy amable―me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

―No es nada, vamos.

Así regrese a casa, me di cuenta de que era un hombre fascinante, con buenos sentimientos y valores eso provocaba una sensación de calor en mi corazón.

**Edward POV**

Bella, ella en verdad me agradaba, estaba muy concentrado en mis pensamientos que apenas escuche que alguien me hablaba.

―Edward.

― ¿Qué pasa Demetri? ―el era un compañero en el ejército y también un amigo.

―Se trata de Emmett

― ¿Qué, es que ya ha regresado?―dije sonriendo, su cara estaba demasiado seria y pude ver algo de preocupación en su rostro, si hubiera regresado el estaría también feliz puesto que también le tenia aprecio

―Si, es solo que viene… mal herido.

― ¿Y ya lo están atendiendo?―pregunte preocupado.

―Si esta en el hospital Northwestern…

―Tengo que ir, nos vemos―lo interrumpí y salí corriendo de allí.

Estaba preparándome para irme cuando oí la voz que mas odiaba.

― ¿Y a donde crees que vas Edward?―Eso a ti no te incumbe―conteste enojado.

―Así que ya supiste lo de tu amiguito, sabes, eso le paso por estúpido―dijo sonriendo.

―Mira si no tuviera prisa en ir con Emmett te partiría la cara Sam―el era uno de los mas grandes idiotas del mundo, siempre me ha odiado, es un egoísta que nunca ha soportado que yo sea mejor que él en asuntos de estrategia militar, me miro con odio.

―Pues lo siento Cullen pero no puedes irte, estas de guardia así que…

―Escucha idiota― lo interrumpí ―Yo ya termine mi guardia y…

―Pues entonces iremos los dos―dijo interrumpiéndome.

― Porque como sabes yo estaba en esa misión con Jacob y además es una orden del General que me haga cargo de lo que suceda con él, si muere, o tiene la suerte de vivir―dijo sonriendo el muy imbécil, no pude decir mas era orden del General tenia que tragarme el coraje y las ganas de partirle la cara y llevarlo con Emmett, técnicamente el tenia que encargarse de él, ya que era su compañero en la misión por eso resulto herido.

**Bella POV**

Estaba en el hospital trabajando como siempre cuando escuche una gran revuelta al parecer traían una gran cantidad de soldados muy mal heridos.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Pregunte a mi amiga.

―Al parecer hay una gran cantidad de heridos, vamos a ayudar ―nos acercamos, uno de ellos tenia un balazo cerca del corazón, la bala al perecer estaba aún adentro.

―Hay que limpiar la herida―dijo mí amiga decidida―Ya que este limpia sacaremos la bala.

― ¿No crees que eso lo tiene que hacer un doctor? Eso se ve muy grave.

―No hay tiempo, todos los doctores están ocupados con los demás soldados su frecuencia cardiaca esta disminuyendo―dijo alterada, nunca la vi tan preocupada por un paciente como esta vez, lleve las gasas y el alcohol; limpie la herida y mi amiga se encargo de lo demás; abrió la herida, saco la bala, cosió y limpio de nuevo. Todo esto la llevó cerca de tres horas pero nunca se rindió, yo estaba realmente asombrada ella le salvo la vida a ese soldado.

Mas tarde mientras limpiábamos todo el desastre que había en el cuarto mi curiosidad me gano.

― ¿Cómo lo hiciste?―pregunte.

―No lo se, solo tenia claro que tenia que salvarlo―dijo sumida en sus pensamientos.

―Eso fue lo mas valiente que has hecho Rose―ella solo me dedico una sonrisa.

―Sabes tienes que ver si no hay familiares o amigos esperando afuera Bella.

―Es cierto ahora vuelvo―salí del consultorio y vi a Edward muy nervioso hablando con un militar tal vez algún amigo.

― ¿Edward?―pregunte, el volteo a verme.

―Bella―dijo muy nervioso.

― ¿Qué te pasa?― me empezaba a preocupar.

― ¿Recuerdas de mi amigo del cual te platique?

―Si, ¿que ocurre?

―Esta aquí tiene un balazo cerca del corazón, ¿no sabes que ha pasa con el?―entonces supe que era el mismo chico al cual Rosalie le había salvado la vida.

―Si, mi amiga lo atendió afortunadamente pudo sacar la bala, ahora esta estable.

― ¿Puedo verlo?―pregunto muy desesperado.

―Si, por aquí, lo guie hacia la habitación y lo deje un rato con él.

― ¿Lo conoce?―pregunto mi amiga.

―Si es su amigo―conteste, la puerta se abrió, era Edward.

― ¿Cuánto tardara en despertar?

―Hasta que pase la anestesia―contesto Rose.

―Tu debes ser la chica que le salvo la vida a Emmett.

―A si es Edward te presento a Rosalie, Rosalie, Edward Cullen.

―Mucho gusto―contesto Edward.

―Mucho gusto Señor Cullen.

―Gracias por salvarle la vida el es como mi hermano.

―Hice lo que tenia que hacer―dijo mi amiga sonriéndole.

―De todos modos gracias.

―Señor Cullen creo que debería ir descansar, su amigo despertara hasta mañana y usted se ve muy cansado.

―Si creo que tiene razón, pero mañana regresaré, pero por favor llámeme Edward.

―Esta bien Edward y tu llámame Rose ―Edward sonrió.

― Entonces hasta mañana Rose―su cara se giro para verme a mí con una sonrisa tierna.

― Hasta mañana Bella.

―Hasta mañana Edward―dije sonriéndole.

**Emmett POV**

Estaba despertando cuando sentí una punzada de dolor cerca del corazón trate de moverme pero dolía mas

―Yo que usted no me movía―dijo una voz femenina, me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital.

― ¿Qué hago aquí?

―Recibió un balazo cerca del corazón, casi muere―voltee hacia la dueña de esa hermosa voz y me encontré con una joven muy bella

― ¿Y usted me atendió?

―Si―contestó.

―¿Cuál es su nombre?―una sonrisa salió de mis labios

―Rosalie.

―Pues gracias Rosalie por salvarme la vida―ella solo sonrió.

―De nada Emmett―sonreí como tonto, pero, ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen un review para saber que opinan de la historia :D**


End file.
